poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God
Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God is sequel to Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Approximately one hundred years after the events of the first film, Damodar (Bruce Payne) (whom Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy, Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket work for) has survived his defeat by Ridley Freeborn, having been cursed by his former master, Profion, to walk the earth as an undead entity. Driven insane by the pain of the curse, he seeks revenge against the kingdom of Izmir, and the descendants of those who defeated him. After years of searching with the aid of two dark talon lizardfolk shaman, he locates the Orb of Faluzure, an ancient artifact linked to the power of Faluzure, a dragon god imprisoned under Saragasso's mountains. With the Orb's power, he heals himself of the curse, and prepares to awaken the dragon to destroy Izmir. Lord Berek (Mark Dymond), a fighter and former captain of the king's guard, now a bored and unsatisfied lord of the King, and Melora (Clemency Burton-Hill), his wife, a "gifted" young mage, investigate reports of poison gas emanating from Saragasso's caves and find the still-slumbering dragon. Berek also meets Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Annoying Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, The Digidestined and their digimon, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Mr. Peaboby, Sherman, and Penny Peterson. Researching the threat in Izmir's library, Melora excitedly reports to Oberon (Roy Marsden), the head of the Mages' Council, that Faluzure was imprisoned three thousand years ago by a powerful ancient civilization called the Turanians, who also created the Orb. While trying to locate the Orb through magic, Melora is inadvertently cursed by the much-more powerful Damodar, and begins dying slowly. She hides her illness from Berek, who is appointed by the King to assemble a party of adventurers; small enough to infiltrate Damodar's lair undetected, but strong enough to face their enemies: Lux (Ellie Chidzey), a female barbarian, Dorian (Steven Elder), a male Cleric of Obad-Hai, Ormaline (Lucy Gaskell), a female elven wizard, and Nim (Tim Stern) a master thief. Together they resolve to locate the vault of the warlock Malek, a worshiper of the demon Juiblex who was gifted a magical scrying pool known as the Pool of Sight; Berek, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends believes the pool will allow them to penetrate Damodar's defenses and reveal the location of the orb. The party sets out to locate Malek's Vault, while Oberon and the other mages try to decipher the tomes of Turanian magic in their library, to find a way to defeat the dragon. While traveling through a haunted forest, Berek's party catches the attention of the powerful lich Klaxx the Maligned, who offers his services to Damodar. Damodar does not trust him, but is confident that the Orb makes him more powerful than Klaxx. After making through several obstacles and riddles, losing Dorian in the process, Berek's party finds its way to Damodar's castle. Confronting him, Berek, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends manages to take advantage of his overconfidence and steal the Orb, though Ormaline and Nim are badly wounded before the wizard teleports them to the Temple of Obad-Hai. While Ormaline and Nim are treated by the clerics, Berek rides back to Izmir, Lux staying behind to delay demons summoned by Damodar. Using his shape-changing abilities, Klaxx infiltrates Izmir's castle, kills Oberon in his bath, and assumes his shape. When Berek, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends returns with the Orb, Melora uses it to unlock a vault discovered beneath the castle, where the Turanians hid the secrets of their magic. However, at that moment, Klaxx reveals himself, stealing the Orb back and killing the King, the new captain of the guard, and many of the castle's inhabitants, before returning the Orb to Damodar. Falazure awakens and destroys the Orb, regaining his godly power. While Berek, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends rides in pursuit, Melora, who is near death, manages to decipher the Turanians' secret and rally the remaining mages in a magical attack that defeats the dragon. Berek, Lux, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends meet up and confront Damodar, who no longer has the Orb's power at his disposal. They force him to cancel Melora's curse. Klaxx, who has no interest in helping Damodar any further, disappears with a laugh. In the aftermath, Izmir is rebuilt, with Berek immersed in his ministerial duties, and Melora appointed as the new head of the Council of Mages. Lux, Ormaline and Nim are shown to have fully recovered from their wounds. Damodar is last seen being imprisoned in a dark dungeon beneath Izmir, but smiling to himself as if he is fully prepared to wait another hundred years to have his revenge. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Annoying Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Jack Skellington, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy and Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy, Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for Damodar. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness. Links Trailer: Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Part 8: Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films